Tale of the Hellrider
by Vantal1226
Summary: My third story in my series of RWBY fanfiction.


**As usual with new stories we need a description. Sorry!**

Character Description

You are like Ghost Rider but not him, you may use the same weapons and other tools and abilities but they have been slightly changed.

You did not sell your soul to the devil and your powers are part of your semblance. You can access some of your abilities in regular form but they are mostly just ones that enhance your physical abilities and you are able to manipulate hellfire as well.

Your hellfire is practically inextinguishable because in the things I've researched hellfire is inextinguishable. You obviously have all your abilities and are way more powerful in rider form.

You do use the chain he has of course. **(Because without the chain this would probably suck)** However it is slightly different, you basically have a metal backpack with thin **(There thin so they can't be seen on your back.)** spinning tumblers that the chains and a case around them to protect the chains and prevent them from tangling or something. There are to tumblers connect to each other and both hold one 50 foot chains. The tumblers are mechanical and is connected to your brain so it can be psychically willed to extend and retract. The chains go down your arms and are connect to cuff rings that rap around your arm and let the chain pass through with no resistance or delay. These things go on the inside of your clothes as to keep them hidden and they come out at your wrists for easy grabbing and swinging, like the hidden blades from "Assassin's Creed". In rider form the chains are infinite so you can go as far as you want.

You can transform into rider form whenever you want and control the form as well. But in the presence of evil, villains, Grimm, even bully's **(Hint, hint)** you start to lose control.

Height: Your height

Weight: Your weight

Age: 17

Y/N: Your name

L/N: Your last name

R/N: Rider name

Alias: R/N, The Rider, and Hellfire

Italics: Whisper

Bold: Authors Note

Bold and Italics: Rider Talking

*whew* Character introduction complete! Now enjoy the story!!!

You were in rider form using your penance stare on some mugger who was threatening a women's life just for her money.

 ** _(R/N): "Your soul is tainted with the blood of the innocent… feel their pain!!!"_**

The man was in agony and was in so much pain he could barely scream.

When you finished his eyes turned brimstone with fire burning on the other side of it. You then walked back to your motorbike still in rider form and took off at full speed.

After about 5 minutes of driving you found yourself in a Grimm infested forest. You might as well kill a few just for fun but then you heard something and braked hard. When you came to a stop by going onto a front side wheelie and turned around you listened carefully and the sound of fighting could be heard, so you took off in the direction of the sound.

 **Yang POV**

Me and the other members of team RWBY were on a mission to get rid of a surplus of Grimm that had been spotted in these forests recently.

So far things weren't going well, there were too many for us to handle and we were surrounded.

Blake: "There's too many! What do we do?!"

Ruby: "Uhh… I don't know! There aren't a whole lot of options we have!"

All of a sudden we heard the sound of an engine and a weird rattling-like noise from a distance. Suddenly flames burst from a nearby hill and a flaming figure could be seen riding a motorcycle.

When he landed he just stood there for a few seconds still sitting on his motorcycle. Then he slammed his foot into the ground and dug his foot in the dirt. He got off and the looks on our faces became fearful. Standing there not even look at the Grimm that surrounded him was a flaming skeleton with armored biker clothes on.

In his hands were chains that were wrapped around his flaming skeletal hands. He began angling his head in different a way really quickly holding the position for a few seconds then starting up again.

One of the Grimm then attacked him and he turned in the direction of the beast then swung one of his chains at it like a whip. When the chain hit the beast, it disintegrated and the flaming monster opened his mouth and let out the same noise we heard before, it seemed to be his laugh and it was a demonic one at that to.

Then another Grimm attacked him and lunged at him but he turned and launched a fire ball at the beast setting it on fire and eventually disintegrating it. Then the monster attacked one of the Grimm by swinging one of his chains at it wrapping the chain around its neck and then he pulled and the beast disintegrated.

Then all the Grimm attacked and we watched in awe as he took them out one by one. One of the beasts landed a strike launching him back a bit when he got up instead of flames coming off of him there was smoke he stumbled around for a second then his flames literally burst out again and he began breathing fire at the beast. When he stopped it was just ash, he then jumped into the air and punched the ground creating a shockwave fire, causing everything in its path to disintegrate. Luckily we were still out of range so we were okay.

When we looked up from the bright flash we saw him standing there with his back to us swaying side to side. It was really quiet, all you could here was the sound of our breath and the crackling of his flames.

He then turned to us really quickly and sped towards us with super speed. He stopped in front of us and said.

 ** _???: "Innocent!"_**

He then turned around and began walking towards his bike which looked really cool with the designs and the flaming wheels. We would've been free if Weiss haven't gone and ruined it.

Weiss: "Hey!!!"

He stopped and turned so his head sideways.

Weiss: "Where do you think you're going you monster!!!"

She then did her signature dash towards him and when it hit it went straight through him. We were all terrified this guy was an actual flaming skeleton. When Weiss pulled out her sword the blade was glowing bright orange and looked as if it were about to melt.

Weiss: "Wha-?"

The man then spun around and punched Weiss right in the face blowing her back to us and instantly knocking her out. When we saw her face it had a mark where the punch had landed and looked as if it was mostly a burn mark.

The flaming man then turned around again and hopped on to his bike and rode away at break-neck speeds.

 **Timeskip**

We were back at Beacon and were on the way to Ozpin's office to report our somewhat success. Weiss wasn't with us though she was in the infirmary being treated for the third degree burn on her face.

Yang: "What was that thing anyway?"

Ruby: "I have no clue. Maybe it's a type of Grimm no one has heard of?"

Blake: "If it were a Grimm I doubt that it would have killed its own kind. Besides it was riding off towards the city not away from it."

Yang: "So you're saying it's a regular person? I think we would notice a guy like that walking around town."

Ruby: "Well maybe it doesn't always look like that."

Blake: "Exactly."

We finally arrived at Ozpin's office.

Ozpin: "Hello girls. Where's Ms. Schnee?"

Ruby: "In the infirmary."

Ozpin: "Really? What happened?"

Ruby: "Well we did as you had assigned us to and went to the area with the Grimm infestation and things weren't going to well-…"

Ozpin: "So that's how Ms. Schnee got hurt?"

Ruby: "No I'm getting to that. We were cornered and things looked really bad but then all of a sudden a flaming guy on a motorcycle came and like disintegrated all the Grimm and when he was finished Weiss attacked him and ended up being punched in the face and left with a pretty big bruise and a third degree burn he then just got back on his bike and rode off at break neck speeds."

Ozpin's eyes widened with interest.

Ozpin: "Interesting, tell me… can you describe him form me so I can seek him out."

Ruby: "Uhh… Well… He wore spiked and armored biker clothes… Uhh…. The weapons he used were chains and his fire… And that's all I got."

Ozpin: "No facial description? Did you not see his face?"

Ruby: "No it's not that it's just that we saw his face but…"

Yang: "He had no face because he was a flaming skeleton."

I said cutting to chase.

Ozpin's eyes widened.

Ozpin: "Never heard if that before. Well girls you are dismissed."

We walked out and back to our dorm room.

 **Y/N POV**

It had been a while since you saved those girls. You were in normal form and were on top of a tall building with your bike looking at the sunset.

(Y/N): "I can't believe that girl attacked me after I saved her… Ha! Talk about ungrateful… well at least the others were somewhat nice and didn't attack me."

You thought back to the even and remembered the blonde girl.

(Y/N): "Hehe! That blonde girl was gorgeous."

You laid back and drifted to sleep.

Ozpin POV

Ozpin: "Okay let search for sightings of an approximately 17 year old male with armored and spiked biker clothes."

Ozpin had done tons of searches in his database for possible leads for this unidentified flaming warrior. He had been doing it for so long that it was night time and he was about to give up when.

"Bing!"

He looked up to see a Y/N L/N he selected it. The only thing in the database that he could see was the name, gender, and age no other data was shown not the date of birth, not the I.D number, nothing just the name, the gender, and the age.

He did however have a photo which he could work off of. He cleaned up the image as best he could and called Glynda to start a search.

 **Timeskip**

Glynda and I were on an airship searching the ground below for the mysterious boy.

Glynda: "What's so important about this boy anyway?"

Ozpin: "Well… he did knock out one of our best students with one punch."

Glynda's eyes widened.

Glynda: "So he is strong. Anything else?"

Ozpin: "Yes actually, he also can turn into what can be best described as a flaming skeleton."

Glynda became slack jawed at what Ozpin said.

After about another hour of searching we finally spotted him on top of a roof next to an object that confirmed his identity. A motorcycle.

We landed the ship nearby but not too close so not to spook him. We then made our way to him.

 **Y/N POV**

You were still asleep but soon you got woken up by some people.

???: "Hey kid this our turf!"

You opened your eyes to see a group of thugs and you began to feel a little pain growing in you.

(Y/N): "So."

Thug: "So!? Get out of here or we'll kill you."

You then began laughing and your flesh began burning away and your skeleton was becoming visible.

Suddenly you just exploded into your rider form and blew them back.

You stood up from lying down and looked at the guys on the ground who were slowly getting up. You then extended your chains and swung one down at a guy that was some distance from you and split him in half disintegrating him you then swung your other chain sideways and took out two more you then sped up to one and threw him off the roof with him disintegrating in the air. There was one more and you were doing your usual demonic laugh. You then used your super speed to get face to face with him. You stood there for a second before grabbing his face and forcing him to look into your eyes. He was in agony feeling the pain of those he hurt and was about to die when noise behind you distracted you. You quickly squeezed his head hard and he disintegrated. You then turned around to see a man and a woman.

Grey haired man: "Hmm interesting we came up her as silent as possible yet you still sensed our presence impressive."

You lifted your hands up quickly to cause your chains to wrap around your hands.

Grey haired man: "I see you're quite experienced with those chain whips mind if I ask where you learned how to use them."

You didn't respond you just kept staring at them

Ozpin: "You do not need to be wary of us we are friendly and just want to talk to you I am professor Ozpin so would you please turn back?"

You just stood there for a second before beginning to walk forward slowly and the flames began dying down and became smoke and your flesh began growing back. When it was done you stopped in front of them.

Ozpin: "Intriguing."

(Y/N): "What do you want?"

Ozpin: "I've come to make an offer."

(Y/N): "Not interested."

Ozpin: "Please hear me out before jumping to conclusions. I want to offer you to come to my school and become a student."

(Y/N): "What like combat school?"

Ozpin: "Yes, Beacon Academy."

(Y/N): "Oh Beacon yeah I know it. But why me?

Ozpin: "Well you're an incredible fighter, and you're very powerful so I think you should enroll in Beacon."

(Y/N): "Fine, I guess."

Ozpin: "Splendid come with us."

You then were led to an airship and you got on with them. Along the way they had asked you multiple questions for some type of survey but you just past it off as mandatory.

When you arrived at Beacon it was day since it was about 5 in the morning when they found you.

You were led through a series of hallways that seemed like a labyrinth. Along the way you saw some students walking around and when they saw you, you heard some comments being made.

"Who's he?"

"I like his clothes there cool."

"He's pretty cute."

You were just walking until you came to a dorm room and Ozpin knocked on the door.

When the door opened you immediately recognized the person who opened the door as the blonde haired girl from yesterday.

Yang: "Oh hello, professor Ozpin who's this?"

Ozpin: "That's what I'm here about Ms. Xiao Long. May we come in?"

Blonde girl: "Sure!"

She said opening the door all the way. Ozpin walked in and you walked in slowly. When you got inside you noticed and went scrunched your eyebrows at the sight of the makeshift bunk beds they had. As you looked around some more you stopped when you noticed the girls in the room were all the ones you had encountered yesterday.

Ozpin: "Hello, girls I hate to interrupted but I have some news for you."

Blonde girl: "Does it have something to do with this hotty over here?"

She said getting really close to you.

Ozpin: "Yes actually, you see this is the person you encountered yesterday."

Girls: "WHAT!?"

They all looked you over in awe as you were in your normal form and not a flaming skeleton.

Ozpin: "It's shocking I know but it's really him we found him. And he will be enrolling here at Beacon as a student."

Red girl and Blonde girl: "Cool!"

You noticed the white girl from before still had pink on her face from the burn you left.

(Y/N): "I'm sorry."

White girl: "What?"

(Y/N): "I'm sorry for punching and burning you."

White girl: "Fine, apology excepted just don't ever do it again."

Ozpin: "And I have decided to add him to your team."

Red girl: "Cool! With you on our team we'd be the best team here."

You laughed a bit.

(Y/N): "Hehe! Maybe."

Ozpin then started leaving

Ozpin: "I'll leave you guys to associate yourselves with one another so goodbye."

He then left closing the door behind him.

You were now alone with the girls.

Ruby: "Well let me introduce you to everybody. I'm Ruby."

She then gestured toward the white girl.

Ruby: "That's Weiss."

She then gestured towards the black girl

Ruby: "That's Blake."

She then gestured toward the blonde girl next to you.

Ruby: "And that's Yang. And together we are team RWBY."

Yang the got closer to you and grabbed your arm.

Yang: "So what's your name hot-stuff?

(Y/N): "I'm Y/N."

You said pulling your arm away.

After that they were excused from their classes for the day so they could give you a tour of the school.

When you got to the outside portion of the tour you remembered something.

(Y/N): "OH!"

Blake: "What?"

(Y/N): "I forgot to grab my bike before I left."

Yang: "So it's in the city where you last left it?"

(Y/N): "Yeah?"

Weiss: "It's probably stolen by now."

(Y/N): "We'll see about that."

You stuck two fingers in your mouth and whistled really loudly.

Ruby: "What was that about?"

(Y/N): "Just wait."

After about 20 more seconds the roar of a motor could be heard your bike came up riding itself to you and stopped right next to you.

Yang: "WOAH! How is that possible?"

(Y/N): "It's part of my power. C'mon lets continue the tour shall we?"

The girls continued showing you around the school until it was night time at which point you followed them back to their dorm and crashed on the flow and fell asleep.

 **\--** **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 1 OF "Tale of the Hellrider"!!!** **AS ALWAYS I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN AND MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHEN YOU WOULD LIKE THESE PARTS TO BE SCHEDULED!!!** **REQUESTS AND IDEAS ARE OPEN SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT PART BE ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN IT!!!** **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT PART!!!** **BE SURE TO-** **LIKE!!!** **COMMENT!!!** **AND MAYBE BECOME A FOLLOWER!!!**


End file.
